Line Of Fire
by CrimsonFang
Summary: This AU IYfic takes place in the world of Equilibrium, 12 years after the events in the movie take place. i'm not going to spoil it for you, but i will tell you that it's gonna be a rather violent fic. rated for strong language and minor adult themes.
1. Prologue

Line of Fire

A fan fiction by Crimson fang

I do not own InuYasha, Equilibrium, or any terms or names that belong to those titles. i only own my own ideas and thoughts. since i'm way to lazy to write this on every chapter, why do't we use common sense and just assume this goes for every chapter.

Prologue: Equilibrium

In the first years of the twenty first century, a third world war broke out. Those of us who survived knew mankind could never survive the fourth. That our own volitile natures could no longer be risked. So we have created a new arm of the law, The Grammaton Cleric. who's sole task it is, to seek out and eradicate the true source of man's inhumanity to man: his ability to feel.

In the middle years of the twenty first century, a lone Grammaton Cleric, Cleric John Preston, secretly ceased his intervals of the miracle drug Prozium II, a revolutionary surpressant of human emotion. The High ranking Cleric began to feel. He himself became a Sense offender and secretly joined an underground resistance. Using his learned skill as a Cleric of the Tetra Grammaton, he was able to infultrate the highest ranks of Equilibrium's leadership and assasinate it's leaders. At that moment, the resistance rose up from the nethers and the sewers of the great city and beseiged it's capitol. The rule of the Tetra Grammaton was ceased and people once again began to feel. However, shortly after a terrible dissease spread through Equilibrium like wildfire. The dissease mutated it's victems. Causeing them to take on demonic features, claws, horns, tails, other abnormalities, granted them superhuman Abilities, and slowly killed them from the inside out. However, a cure was found. One that would stop the demonic mutation from becoming any more serious, and halting the negative effects. The cure was Prozium II. People greatly re-accepted the drug in exchange for their ability to feel. once Prozium II re-entered the system the Tetra Grammaton soon re-took control, with new leaders and the same old Grammaton Clerics to track down and kill sense offenders.

This is the story of one such cleric.


	2. Murder of Thy Kin

Chapter One: Murder of Thy Kin

A dark shadow moved from wall to wall, constantly fleeing from the harsh light of the street lamps. The night was gloomy and unpleasant. Kagome could not remember the last time she had seen the sun escape the thick clouds. She had lived in the outskirts of the sad city since the revolt. She had been no more than four years old then. Even from an early age she remembered the sullen atmosphere of the outskirts. Nobody smiled and the rain always fell in a dismal drizzle. There was never booming majestic thunder or feirce bolts of lightning, never torrents of rain, never gales of wind. Just this unrelenting down wash of colorless misery. She had grown accustomed to the ominous slate gray sky that seemed to block out color from the world. Kagome pulled her tattered and dirty cloak tighter and quickened her pace. She was always traveling about the ghetto, always looking for anything useful. There were no factories in the outskirts, no farms, no stores. No food. There was nothing. The outskirts was really only a term given to the ruins at the edges of the city. The outskirts were in reality a series of ghettos where those who were considered unpleasant to society were imprisoned. Kagome's mother was a prostitute and died of diseases over ten years ago. Kagome's father could have been one of the thousands of her mother's clients.

As Kagome neared the crumbling brick and steel complex that was all she could call her home, she felt an unusal heavyness in the air. The rain had ceased it's drone for precious moments and the thick fog served only to slow the moments in the advent of the tradjedy yet to be discovered. Kagome slowed her steps feeling the tension in her gut building. Something was wrong. The usually semi-welcoming building now seemed foreboding and ominous, as if some unseen power wanted her to turn and run from what lay in wait. As she approached cautiosly, a hand wrapped it's self over her mouth from behind. As she was caought in surprise, another arm wrapped around her waist and a strong force pulled her out of the street into the twisted ruins of a building next to her home. The grip on her mouth loosened and she turned to see her assailent. Her eyes met with sad violet eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief. She relaxed away from her friend Miroku's grip. He was half hidden in shadow and seemed forlorn. She opened her mouth to speak but he heald a finger to his lips. He moved his head into the light, revealing his bloodstained face. Kagome's eyes widened in concern. That's when she noticed the bloody cloth tied tightly around his leg. she ghasped in horror at his state. He had been shot and beaten. "what happened?" she whispered. Miroku silenced her with a hand against her mouth. A light flashed between the exposed steel close by. Kagome suddenly understood what had happened. They were here. People from the city. They were here to kill them. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She looked over at miroku and mouthed the name of her little brother. Miroku's eyes rolled down towards the floor and he shook his head slowly. Kagome's heart sank. He brother was dead. She had nothing left. Kagome glanced out a crack near her head to see what was happening. A figure dressed in black with long white hair was sweeping the area with a search light. His face bore the stiff expressionlessness of everyone under the influence of Prozium. His partner soon emerged from the structure, carrying a beaten elderly man. This agent had dark hair that was only inches shorter than the first man's. his face was expressionless as well. The old man Mushin, who had taken care of Miroku, her, and her younger brother, still heald his head high. He was beaten, and looked on the verge of death, but he was proud even now, in the face of his end. The man with white hair brought up a clawed hand and took Mushin by his coller. Kagome could not make out what the man was saying to him, but she knew Mushin would die before he said anything. She saw Mushin spit into the man's face. The man brought his other clawed hand back and without hesitation or remorse rammed it through Mushin's chest. The old man fell limp and the white haired man dropped him on the sidewalk. Miroku was visibly choking back sobs now. Kagome was in to much shock to cry. Suddenly she felt her lungs tighten and she tried to supress her coughing, but it wouldn't stop. 'not now…' she thought. Suddenly light flooded in through the doorway. Miroku looked up in terror. "Run!" he mouthed to her. She knew trhis was no time to argue and fled, running back towards the ghetto. She never stopped, never turned back, unsure of her own fate, let alone Miroku's. suddenly there was a flash of white alongside her. She stopped and turned to look for her follower. As she turned she heard a click and found herself looking up the barrel of a automatic pistol. She screamed as a billow of white hair surrounded her. Before her attacker made another move she had blacked out. It had all been to much for her and she fainted into her attacker's arms.

When she woke, Kagome first became aware of a soft droning noise. I pulsated faintly to some unheard rhythm. As her eyes slowly opened she was greeted by harsh flourescant light. Her body felt numb, but she soon found that she had full motion in her limbs. She staggered to her feet and survayed her surroundings. She was in a room with walls that were plain and white. the floor was glossy black and reflected the light from above. In the center of the room was a large featureless table made of metal and plastic. It was black whith a white top, matching the room. a chair sat neatly at either side of the table. The droning sound came from an air purifier set in the upper corner of one of the walls. There was a single door, painted white with a single pane window crosshatched with metal wire. Kagome walked shakily over to the door. Her body was still numb, and she was undsable do to the lack of feeling in her feet. She reached for the door handle and lost her ballence. She flailed for a few saconds, trying desperately to regain control, but it was too late. The back of her head cracked against the floor, followed bu the rest of her. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head. She was surprised that she felt no pain, even through the numbness. She steadied herself against the wall and reached for the doorknob again. It turned in her grip and she tugged on it the door swung open to reveal a man in a black suit with his hand still raised as if he was about to knock. He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes and his long white hair flowed freely behind him. Kagome remembered him as being one of the men she had run into last night. He was the one who had killed old Mushin. Yet she felt no anger toward him. She knew she should. She wanted to lash out an wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze, but she couldn't. her body refused to harbor any feeling. She didn't even feel scared that her assailant from last night was now standing only a few feet away from her. She was only calm and numb. She backed away from him, and he entered slowly. his clawed hand wraped around the handle and he closed the door softly. He was calm and blank, as if he didn't even notice her there. Suddenly his watch beeped. He looked down at it and pressed a button. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a small pistol. He flipped open a side compartment and took out a capsule. He closed the hatch and a hole appeared in the back of the gun. He fed the capsule into the hole and heald the tip to his neck. He applied preassure and there was a faint hissing sound. He withdrew the pistol and replaced it in his jacket. He finally turned to Kagome, who was just watching him now, unsure about anything and still numb. He removed his shades and placed them in a pocked before fixing his eyes on hers. They were a shade of grey that she had never seen before. It was then that she noticed that everything around her was either black, white, or gray. "I would like to oppolpgise for what you had to witness last night. My line of work is an unpleasant one, but it is necessary for the survival of my people." Memory rushed back to kagome in vivid color. Suddenly her body was no longer numb and anger flared inside her chest. She set her jaw and lunged for his throat. An almost feral growl escaped her lips. The man caught her expertly by the arm and spun her around, applying pressure to her arm untill she gave in and stopped thrashing. "What the Fuck is wrong you!" she screamed at him. He healed out the same pistol-like injector and fed a round into it. he healed it to her neck. She looked at him in fear for a split second and everything was washed away by his eyes. They were a deep amber color. They were the most beautifull eyes she had ever seen. She felt a stab in the neck and everything went numb again. her anger subsided and color dimmed into black an white. Now calm, he released her. "there is nothing wrong with me, ma'am. My name is InuYasha Taisho. i am a High Cleric of the Tetra Grammaton. And Your name would be?" He held out his hand in greeting. Kagome again could muster no anger towards him. she reluctantly shook his hand. "Kagome Higurashi." InuYasha backed off a little, seeing that she would no longer cause any problems. "You should consider yourself quite lucky, Miss Higurashi. normally we clerics don't spare sense offenders. however, you have the chance of life here with me, as a citizen of Equilibrium." Kagome sat in one of the chairs, overwhelmed by everything. she slowly looked at her captor. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "It is mere the logical thing to do. i do not agree with much of the senseless killing going on here. i would rather see another Librian walk the streets than another corpse thrown into the incinerators." he said emotionlessly before walking out the door. "Stay here and you will be safe." he said from the hallway. Kagome's head was spinning. the murderor who had killed Mushin and probably Miroku was now protecting her? she lay her head on the table and tried to fall asleap. maybe it would all be over when she woke up.


End file.
